


[Podfic] The Mirror Lied by stripped

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've always known you like girls, it's easy to grow up believing you were really meant to be a boy. After all, that's the way the world works, isn't it? Boys like girls. Girls like boys. If you like girls, you must be a boy, especially if you were born with the bits boys have.</p><p>Everyone reminded Draco he was a boy as he grew. The first born son. The much awaited and desired son. The son and heir. His masculinity was celebrated.</p><p>Which is why it took so long for Draco to realize he wasn’t a man at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mirror Lied by stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror Lied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208664) by [stripped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped), [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Thanks to Tryslora for pointing this fic out to me!

  
  
**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

[ **mp3 (13.2 MB)** ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/TheMirrorLied.mp3)  
[ **m4b (12.1 MB)** ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/TheMirrorLied.m4b)


End file.
